I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull cart for carrying an elongated object. More specifically, it relates to a pull cart used by sportsmen for carrying a bow or a rifle or the like together with additional gear over rough terrain.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Pull carts used by sportsmen are well known in the art. The most common form of a pull cart is a pull cart specifically designed for golfers which typically attach some form of golf bag (which may or may not contain a plurality of tubes adapted to receive the handles of various golf clubs). Such carts are well suited for golfers since golf clubs are readily accessible from the top of the golf bag by merely reaching into the bag and pulling the selected club out of the bag. Golf carts, however, in their present form, are not suitable for sportsmen who wish to carry a bow and arrows or a rifle or the like since such objects are not well suited to be stored in the same manner as golf clubs. More specifically, it is desirable to securely hold such sporting items in a desired location and preferably in such a location which is easily accessible in the event that the use of such object is quickly required.
Another problem with existing golf carts is that they are typically designed for use over smooth paths or well groomed golf courses and are not designed for use on rough terrain. Thus, there remains a need for a lightweight, durable, well-designed pull cart which can be used to carry elongate objects over rough terrain.
It is also known in the art to provide a bow holder which secures a bow to the cross members on the front rack of an ATV four-wheeler. Such known device utilizes a pair of spaced-apart fingers which are urged together by a bungee cord to hold the bow in place. Such a design, while useful for holding a bow onto an ATV has a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the use of a bungee cord requires that the bungee cord be inspected regularly for dry rotting or deterioration. Another problem with the use of a bungee cord to hold the bow in place is that the bungee cord, being connected to both pairs of spaced-apart fingers requires an awkward manipulation of both pairs of fingers at the same time. Yet another problem with the use of a bungee cord is that it can easily get snagged of trees, bushes or other vegetation or objects in the woods. Once the bungee cord is broken, the product is unusable.
There remains a need for a bow holder device which is suitable for use on a pull cart which eliminates these problems.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a pull cart for carrying an elongate object which comprises a frame, a pair of spaced-apart wheels rotatably attached to the frame, a handle attached to the frame and an elongate object holder comprising a first finger, a second finger and a third finger. The first finger and second finger are arranged as a pair of spaced-apart fingers and are located on opposite sides of the elongated object. The third finger is longitudinally spaced from the first finger and second finger. The elongate object holder further comprises a tension means adapted to move at least one of the first finger and second finger relatively closer to the elongate object whereby the first finger, the second finger and the third finger are each in contact with said elongate object and said elongate object is removably held onto said pull cart.
Preferably, said first finger and said second finger are in contact with an upper portion of said elongate object and said third finger is in contact with a lower portion of said elongate object.
Also, said third finger is preferably in contact with an upper portion of said elongate object and said first finger and said second finger are in contact with a lower portion of said elongate object.
In one embodiment of the invention, said first finger and said second finger are mounted to a first arm member which is pivotally attached to said frame at a location between said first finger and said second finger.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, said first finger and said second finger are mounted to a first arm member which is pivotally attached to said frame at a location of said first finger.
In another embodiment of the invention, said first finger and said second finger are mounted to a first arm member and said first finger is adapted to slide in a channel toward said second finger. Said channel is mounted to a frame at an angle greater than 0 degrees and less than 90 degrees relative to said elongate object. Said channel is preferably mounted to said frame at an angle approximately 45 degrees relative to said elongate object. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, said elongate object holder further comprises a fourth finger. Said first finger and said second finger are also preferably attached to a first arm member and said third finger and said fourth finger are attached to a second arm member. Preferably, an independent tension means is provided for said first arm member and for said second arm member. Said tension means is preferably in the form of a tension spring.
Said first finger and said second finger are preferably attached to a first arm member and wherein said arm member includes a first arm extension to hand grip and move said first arm member.
Further, said third finger and said fourth finger are preferably attached to a second arm member and wherein said second arm member includes a toe kick adapted to be operated by a foot of a user to move said second arm member.
The present invention also preferably provides one or more of the following accessory items: said handle includes an arrow grease tube;
Said handle includes a score card holder and pencil holder;
A gear box adapted to receive and hold a plurality of small objects;
Said first arm member further comprises an accessory eye hook adapted to hang objects onto the cart;
Said frame further comprises a water bottle holder and a water bottle;
Said frame further comprises a portable seat holding bracket;
Said frame further includes a binocular case holder;
Said frame member further comprises a quiver bracket and quiver for holding a plurality of arrows;